The disclosure relates generally to mobile edifices and vehicles for use in preparing, dispensing and topping shaved ice or snow cone confectioneries, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a mobile edifice for use in providing shaved ice or snow cones prepared by a machine for that purpose and a topping dispenser for topping and flavoring shaved ice or snow cone confectioneries.
A variety of machines have been developed, described and are widely known for creating or processing cold deserts and confectioneries by processing ice into more appealing eatable forms, such as snow cones and shaved ice. Such devices produce either ice granules (snow cones) or light, fluffy, finely textured shaved ice for subsequent flavoring using syrups. Dispensing the syrups as toppings to a usually unflavored ice product can be time consuming for workers. Additionally, most customers desire different levels or amounts of toppings or flavoring syrups. Thus, it is advantageous to make topping dispensers available for customer use such that a customer can flavor the base ice product themselves.
As disclosed herein below, the disclosure provides an apparatus, system and method for providing a topping dispenser or a plurality of topping dispensers on a mobile edifice or vehicle for customer use.
The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description, which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like, which has been included in the specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base, or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this disclosure.